


Forbidden Darkness: A Jasper and Bella Fanfic

by AngelMoline96



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: What if in New Moon Bella started seeing Jasper in secret, but still made everyone including Edward believe she was still with him? When her birthday comes around and she visits the home of her lover a small incident happens but it shows just how much he cares for her.  Soon enough after the incident, the family decides that they have to go away but he promises to return to her. What will happen when he's away and what will await him once he returns?
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1: The Secret Rendezvous

Chapter 1: The Secret Rendezvous

Bella P.o.v:

I awoke to the rays of the sun peeking its way through my curtains as it signals that the day has begun. I sit up and stretch as the sound of Charlie calling for me downstairs bellowing to wake up or else the days gonna pass right by as he heads out to work yelling happy birthday through the door. Getting up I hear my phone go off and the light flashes signaling I got a text or in this case texts. Mom had messaged to wish me a happy birthday along with others who had left voicemails or texted. While I don't mind all the cheery or cheesy texts to me my birthday feels like just a normal day. As I go through them all one, in particular, catches my eyes, it's from Jasper, and I can't help but crack a smile as I read it, "Happy Birthday my beautiful Bella. Meet me outside in the forest behind your house. I want to give you your present before anyone else has a chance." As I finish I set my phone down to change quickly out of my PJs and into something comfy for the day. Once done I rush downstairs and out the door to see my love.

Jaspers p.o.v:  
I can't help but smile as my thoughts of how surprised she'll be once I give her the gift. I run the small trinket through my fingers in my pocket as I chuckle softly hearing her walk down the path into the brush of the forest. I wish we didn't have to sneak around and keep this a secret, though I could understand why it needs to be this way. My thoughts are interrupted, snapping back to reality as I feel her arms wrap around my waist, not even realizing how close she is. I smile and return the gesture, 

"Hello my darling" I say with my southern accent that I knew she loves.

Bellas p.o.v:

As soon as I heard his voice it made my stomach fill with butterflies and a light pink hue dusts my cheeks. He knew just what to do to make me feel happy and fuzzy. 

"Hello, my darling soldier." I giggle a bit as I feel him hold me closer and chuckle at the nickname I had given him when we had started dating in secrecy. 

"I missed you darlin’ "I hear him mutter as he rests his head on top of mine. 

"I missed you too, Jazz" he looks down at me, holding my hands and smiling as the love and happiness we share is apparent in his eyes.

Jaspers p.o.v:

As I had pulled back to take her hands I looked down and noticed the outfit she was wearing and I was in awe. She wore a white tank top with tight black leather pants, a leather-like jacket with a grey hood, and black 3-inch heeled boots. The outfit may be simple but to me, she looked like an angel and it was then that I realized my gift for her will be a perfect addition. I reached into my pocket for the trinket from before and slowly pulled it out for her to see.

Bella p.o.v:

I watched him pull something from his pocket and gasped once I got a good look, it was a beautiful necklace. It was a heart-shaped locket embellished with diamonds. Taking a closer look it has "With you I am complete, I need you like the air I breathe" engraved on its surface. 

"Oh Jazz," I say with a small smile on my face as I look up at him 

"it's beautiful. But what will I tell Edward when he sees it?" I say as a concern expression now replaces my smile. 

"Don't worry," he says calmly with a smile on his face,

"Just tell him that Jacob got it for you. He'll believe that." I smiled as I feel him take the locket from my hands and go behind me putting it on me and clasping it. I look down at it and touch it one last time before I look at him with a smile knowing he's right. As i looked up into his eyes, the golden color shining in the light, i sighed not wanting to leave his embrace.

"Jazz,i should before go Charlie starts to get worried."Jasper smiled 

"You mean before you're late to go meet up with Edward. I understand my love, I'll see you later tonight." I smiled and gave him a kiss goodbye and walked back down the path to the house to grab my backpack before heading off to school.


	2. Chapter 2:Happy Birthday Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's birthday party

Chapter 2:Happy Birthday Bella

Edward p.o.v:

I paced the parking lot of the school as I waited for Bella. Of all days she's late, it just had to be today. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my love. I waited a few minutes more before I heard the familiar truck pull up and park in the parking lot as a wave of relief pans across my face. I watched as she climbed out of the truck and walked towards me before I noticed the trinket around her neck. As my eyes landed on it I felt both surprised and jealous as it did nothing but lay there.

"Who gave you that necklace?" I say as she sees me eyeing it with a bit of curiosity. 

"Jacob," she says as she reaches up for it 

"He stopped by this morning to give it to me, and I thought I would be polite and wear it today."

Bella p.o.v:

I watched as he took second or two to process my words before I sighed in relief that he had believed me. 

"So who picked out your outfit?" he asked as he looked me up and down. 

"I did,"I said happily with a laugh 

"And no Alice didn't help me." He chuckled before enveloping me in a hug and softly held me before the bell rang signaling the start of the school day.

(Later that day)

After school had let out Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me to my truck as I took her with me back to my house as she was planning what outfit she wanted me to wear for the party that she had planned for me. After searching for the right outfit I got changed before we headed out to my truck and off to the Cullens home. After about 10-15 minutes we arrived, the sight of the home still amazing no matter how many times I see it. We get out and walk in as I head for the living room and sat down. I seemed to melt into the sofa as the overall appearance of the elegant yet comfortable room as candles and flowers filled the place. I smile as I saw the rest of the family make their apperance by the stairs waiting for me. Carlisle was the first one to come up and hug me followed by Esme and everyone else who followed after. After i've received a hug from everyone Emmett handed me a gift and said, 

"It's a new stereo for your truck, I already installed it for you and everything." I smiled and gave him a hug 

"Thanks Em, I'm sure I'm going to love it" As I set the gift down Carlisle had handed me an envelope. I looked up to him as he just said 

"A little something to brighten your day.” I blush as I start opening the envelope before I feel a sudden sting and look down to see I had cut my finger.

Jasper p.o.v:

As if the rest of the world went silent I heard the sound of the paper slice through Bella’s pale and delicate skin and everyone in the room stiffened. The smell of fresh blood clung to the air and I tried not to breathe it in. Suddenly everyone's feelings had crashed over me one right after the other like waves crashing on a shore. I felt the bloodlust, not just my own but everyone's as well. I tried hard to fight it but my willpower was waning. If I didn't leave this second, I might hurt her. I looked at her, pain in my eyes as I struggled to keep my eyes trained on hers when all they wanted to do was stare at her neck, where the blood ran the fastest. I felt myself moving closer to her, even though I was trying to keep fighting my urge. 

"I-I-I'm sorry Bella," I said as I ran at her. Emmett and Carlisle, quick on their feet, managed to grab me before I could reach her....before I could taste her. Emmett pinned me to the floor with both my arms locked behind my back before leading me out of the house. I heard the rest of my siblings scatter, trying to find a place in the house where the smell of fresh blood didn't permeate every wall. I stood outside the house, just off the property, just close enough to hear everything. I heard Carlisle taking care of her and making sure she was ok. I looked down at my shoes, I never felt more helpless than I did at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3: A night together under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Bella spend a night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter does contain a sex scene so if you'd like to skip it you are more than welcome to

Chapter 3: A night together under the stars

BPOV:  
Once Carlisle had stitched me up, Edward took me home but instead of staying like he normally does he decided it would be best he leave. I went inside to go change knowing Jasper would be by soon. Soon I heard a knock on the front door and I went downstairs to get it. As I grabbed my overnight bag and started to walk towards the stairs, I suddenly tripped. Damn my clumsiness! 

“Dad, can you get the door? I need to go make sure I didn't hurt myself again!” i called down to my dad. 

“Sure thing Bells!”

Charlie’s POV:(a few minutes before Bella gets home)

I was sitting on the couch watching sports while Bella was out at the Cullen’s for her birthday. I still can’t believe my little girl is eighteen today. It seems like only yesterday she was this little baby who needed to be protected. I sighed as I turned off the TV and heard Bella’s truck pull into the driveway. I get up to open the door when she walks in and I see her arm is bandaged. 

“Bells what happened? Are you ok?” I asked concerned. As I reach for her arm she puts her hand up to stop me. 

“It’s nothing, I just tripped is all.” I sighed as she waves it off but I didn't want to press her for answers. As Bella went upstairs to change I went into the kitchen to put my plate in the sink and waited for Jasper to get here knowing he was coming to get Bella for his surprise gift. I heard the knock on the door, and went to go answer it while Bella was changing. I opened the door to see a tall lanky blond haired boy, his eyes were something I’d never seen before, they were gold. , 

“You must be Casper.” I said holding the door open for the boy as he walked through. I thought Bella said his name was Casper, or was it Jasper either way it’s too late now. I walked back over to the couch keeping my gun in plain view, as a warning not to hurt Bella. , 

“Bella says you go hiking up in the mountains with your family, ever seen the cottage up there?” I asked him, giving him a knowing wink. , 

“It’s Jasper, and yeah it’s a perfect little cabin, pretty as a present.” Jasper replied with a soft smiling. Both of us turned when we saw Bella coming down the stairs. , 

“And don’t you think boy that you can hurt my little girl. If you hurt her, I hurt you.” I said convincingly, I hoped Jasper knew I was kidding. It was just a show to keep Bella from suspecting what was coming. 

BPOV:

I walked down the stairs and saw Jasper talking with Charlie and I smiled glad they were getting along. I walked over to Jasper and took his hand. 

“You ready to go Jazzy?” i asked letting him know i wasn’t afraid of him or upset about the incident. 

“Yes my darling I am” we then walk out of the house and he gets on his motorcycle and I get on behind him holding on tight and we ride off. As we kept driving I started to wonder where he was taking me and what he had in store for tonight. Usually i hate surprises and my birthday but with Jasper i really loved it when he did these types of things.i held tightly to Jasper just happy he was here and that he was mine and before i knew it he had parked his motorcycle near the entrance of the woods and helped me off the bike. 

“Why are we here Jazzy?” Jasper smiled. 

“Well darlin’ we are walking the rest of the way to your surprise.” I smiled a little. 

“Alright well lead the way.” Jasper then took my hand and led me into the woods. As we got deeper into the woods, I noticed that Jasper was getting more excited until we got to a clearing when he stopped. I gasped as I saw what was in the clearing. Deep in the forest,down a beaten past stood a quaint little house in among the shrubbery the outside of the house was adorned with woven vines,covered in wildflowers and roses. The vines snaked up to the veranda. Along the front were a row of bay windows,that opened to the view of the small enclosed garden. The house was covered in ancient blocks of stone, like the cabin was made for fairytale dreams. I was completely in awe. 

“Jasper, this place is amazing! But why are we here?” I asked a little confused.

JPOV:  
I smiled as I took her hand in mine. 

“Well my darlin’ i and Esme designed this little cottage for you and i. This is my birthday gift to you. Your own place, don’t worry Charlie knows and is ok with it. Tonight we get to spend time together.” She hugged me and I couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on my face. 

“Thank you so much Jasper! This is the best gift ever!” I then opened the door and she gasped at what she saw. Through the front door was the living room, a comfortable room illuminated by the fire blazing in the mantled hearth. Around the room were couches and chairs of all sizes and shapes, ranging in design from ancient oaken chairs to modern metal chairs. It seemed as if she couldn't help but jump on a soft red couch like a child, testing out how soft it really is.  
"This couch is more comfortable than my own bed," she raised her head and looked at me as a smile spread on her lips. 

"I could lie on it forever."I chuckled and sat next to her. 

"I'm glad you like it." She sat up and took my hand into hers. 

"And you can lie on it as much as you want to. It's yours, after all."A gentle smile fell on my face, when she pulled me closer for a soft kiss. Her lips on mine seemed like perfection. She was perfection.  
I melted into the kiss, not noticing that my hands landed on her hips, only noticing that she was pulling me closer by every moment passing.Suddenly, she stopped me and locked her eyes with mine, 

"Why don't you show me the bedroom?" A playful smile danced on her lips.  
I stood up and gave my hand to her as she followed. As it was a cottage, it only truly had one floor, and the bedroom door was right next to the red couch we were on. I opened the door, anticipating that the girl of my dreams will jump on the bed like a little child again, but instead, she gently pushed me in, closed the door, and pulled me in for another kiss. But this time, it was tender. Her soft hands found their way under my shirt, and I couldn't help but do the same.we had been laying there for half an hour or so kissing when I decided enough was enough. Her hands went up my shirt and it felt good. I pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it. I kissed her once more and she wrapped her fingers in my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She moaned and arched into my lips and I smiled. With a fire in my eyes, the room began to spin as our love took over and passion ignited our souls. This was going to be great. It wasn’t long before she was whimpering and gasping beneath me. I swear I could hear a clock ticking back and forth in my mind as I slowly put my dick inside her. She moaned out my name and it sounded like the voice of an angel. 

“You want me to stop yet?” she shook her head and the dazed look left. 

“No, I want you, Jasper.” she whispered. With my heart about to burst, I finally grasped Bella’s hand in mine. 

“relax ,darlin’, i’ve got you,” she closed her eyes and breathed deeply nodding. 

“My dearly beloved Jasper, I love you to the moon and back,” Bella told me with a tear in her eye as she held onto me even tighter than before. 

“Mine” I growled as rational thought began to return. 

“I love you, my darlin’,” I gasped as my vision cleared and kissed her for everything I was worth. As crazy as this was,I knew it was meant to be, and she was the one I would be with,truly,for forever. She giggled as I rolled onto my back pulling her up and onto my chest to snuggle.  
BPOV:

As we snuggled I smiled and took the time to look around the room.it’s a whitish grey room, nice shaggy fur carpet. A purple ottoman lines the front of the bed which goes with the rooms white,grey and purple scheme. The bed frame is a nice purple matching drapes,blankets and pillows as a whitish grey seat sits in the corner next to a table which holds a small potted plant as a chandelier hangs above the neat well furnished room which also holds a little nook on the side clearly being used for office space. I then snuggled back into Jasper’s embrace and smiled enjoying being in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4: the Break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward breaks up with Bella and Bella has a break down.

Chapter 4: the Break up

BPOV: (two days later)

I pulled up to Charlie’s driveway and was surprised to see Edward standing there looking extremely serious. I got out of the truck and walked over to him. 

“Bella," he said with little emotion in his tone, 

"Come take a walk with me.” With that, he started to walk towards the woods behind the house and I followed him, unsure of what could be going on in his mind. Could he have found out about me and Jasper, and if so how? I thought unsure of how the conversation would continue. we walked along the forest path coming to a stop as Edward had sighed and looked down at the ground. Edward avoided eye contact keeping his eyes downcast at the root filled ground under his feet. , 

“We’re leaving Forks.” He whispered the words. My eyebrows furrowed. , 

“We as in…” My voice trailed off as I tried to remain calm, my emotions slowly rising getting the best of me. , 

“I mean myself and my family. We aren’t safe here. We were blind to the dangers we put the people of Forks in. The danger we put you in.” He said his eyes still not reaching mine. , 

“What about us? I can come with you, Charlie doesn’t need me here.” I said grabbing his hand as he jerked it away. , 

“No Bella, you need to stay here away from us. You’re just going to get hurt, we’re dangerous.” He said his eyes finally met mine, his eyes, those eyes that once glowed brightly with golden light were dulled, devoid of every emotion. , 

“You have to forget about me Bella, move on and don’t look back.” He said his voice even and composed. For a moment I didn’t think about Edward and I, I thought about Jasper, my southern soldier. He was leaving too. , 

“But Edward I-I love you, I love only you. How can I move on from that.” I said as tears prickled my eyes. I thought of a world without Jasper’s laugh, without his soft knowing smiles, without his arms around me. , 

“You’re human, you can move on with time. Goodbye Bella.” Edward whispered his cool lips ghosting a kiss over my forehead, before he walked away. , 

“Edward! Wait! Please!” I said trying to chase after him, but he was too fast. I tripped over a tree root falling to the mossy damp ground, I didn’t want to get up. Without Jasper there wasn’t a point. I felt like my whole world was falling apart.As I sat up from the pile of matted leaves under me I curled up in a ball, not caring if I'm covered in dirt and debris of the forest. It was hard to tell how long I had laid there before I heard the one voice I needed to hear call my name.

JPOV:

"Bella..."I called out to the hunched over figure on the floor as I stood only a foot away. As obvious as it was I could tell that she had been crying, no doubt in my mind knowing Edward had told her what was going on. As I had gotten closer she tried to tighten herself into a ball as if to protect herself like she was a child scared of their nightmare coming to get them. It hurt to see her in that state and I know no words I could say right now at that moment could help but I knew one thing is that I just needed to hold her. I instantly walked towards and knelt down to her level, grabbing her shoulders as I held her close. 

"I know, I don’t want to leave either but i have no choice. However before I leave I want to spend as much time with you as i can before I leave and I promise to you with all my heart that I will do whatever I can to make it back to you" I pick her up and take her home to her room at Charlie’s not wanting her to be at the cottage alone. I walked into the house and up to her room laying down on her bed holding her all through the night and all day the next morning. I held her all day until finally i had to go. I kissed her passionately and left knowing I would find a way back to her.


	5. Chapter 5: the Positive Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella makes a shocking discovery.

Chapter 5: the Positive Test

BPOV: (a few days later)

It’s been a few days since the Cullen’s left… since he left. It’s been hard to go through the days without Jasper around. I sigh as I open the door for Jacob and pretend to smile and be ok not wanting my best friend to worry about me. 

“Hey Jake, come on in.”

"Hey Bella," he said with a small smile on his face 

"How are you?". I just shrugged 

"could be a little better but not too bad, been busy with some writing and a good book" I lied as the feelings that have been present since that day are still there, his departure still haunting my mind, but I always did my best to cover it up. We had headed for the kitchen as I offered him some food or drink to which he politely declined, meanwhile I went for my second or third cup of coffee for the day. I don't know why but I just couldn't seem to shake off the feeling of tiredness from my system. 

"Well it's always healthy to read, and I would like to see what you've been working on if you don't mind." I chuckle as I pour myself a cup.

"Well I can't say it's good. It's still a work in progress but it's getting there" i walk up to my room and open up my computer and sigh knowing I couldn't show Jake my work because it's all about Jasper. I pulled up an unfinished version and sigh. 

“Don’t tell me it didn’t save! I’m so sorry Jake I guess you can’t read it this time.” I look down and start to feel tears form in my eyes. 

“It’s alright Bells, maybe next time.” he said, hugging me and as soon as he did i bursted into tears sobbing.

Jacob’s POV:

As soon as the tears started streaming I held her closer trying to find any way to calm her down. 

"It's alright Bells, it's ok. Just take some deep breaths ok." I pat her back as I hear her gasping for breath between tears. I held her close for what seemed like hours though it was only minutes. It was at that moment when I took another look at her I got a good look. She looks sleep deprived with bags under her eyes despite her getting what she tells me is the usual amount of sleep. As soon as I was about to comment on it she pushed past me to the bathroom. I followed her as she threw the door open and proceeded to make her way to the toilet, puking up whatever she had for breakfast. I grew extremely worried at this point. 

"Bells we need to get you to the doctors. How long has this been going on?" I say as she takes a moment to get up and clean herself. 

"I dunno. Maybe a couple of days. It's probably nothing but a bug. I've been sleepy and getting headaches too, everyone gets sick once in a while..." she says as she washes her face and finishes up in there. 

"Come on Bells I don't wanna take any chances, let's get you to a doctor" I press her to agree but she just sighs and leans against the wall. 

“F-fine but the last time i was there Carlisle was still working there.” she said looking down.

BPOV:

We walked to my truck and he got into the driver’s seat as I got into the passenger’s seat and he drove me to the hospital. As he drove I couldn’t help but think of Jasper and what he would have said by now and sighed knowing he would be worried sick by now. 

“J-jake? I appreciate you doing this. I-i know I haven’t been myself lately I just really miss them, and I know you and your dad aren’t fans of them and I get it but they left to protect me.” 

“I know Bells, it's ok it's gonna be awhile before you feel yourself again and who knows maybe Jasper will return.” I look at him surprised.

”h-how did you..” 

“know? Bells please you know I know you better than anyone.” I look down at my hands as they fiddled in my lap. 

“I just miss him a lot Jake.” 

“I know Bells.” he had placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. After another few minutes of driving we had arrived, he parked in front of the hospital and I walked in and to the reception desk. 

“Yes, how can I help you?” the Secretary said as she looked up.

“Yes, I’d like to see Dr.Snow. Tell him it's Bella Swan and that it's important,” I said and she nodded getting up and going to tell him I was here. A few minutes later I was called back to a room and I sat down on the exam table waiting for Dr. Snow to come in. It was only a few minutes later that Dr. Snow came into the exam room. 

“Alright Bella what can i do for you today? And does your dad know you are here?” he asked looking at me. I shook my head. 

“No Charlie doesn’t know I'm here but I will tell him. Anyway i’m here because i’ve been feeling really tired lately, and throwing up every morning for the past couple of days.” i said looking up at him. 

“Well Bella why don’t we run a few tests and see what’s going on shall we?” he said with a soft smile and I nodded. He then got started and after the blood test came back normal he then looked at me and said, 

“Bella is there any possibility that you could be....pregnant?” As soon as the word left his mouth I looked up at him surprised. Could that have been what's wrong with me? I thought it was just like any other bug that someone could get. Why hadn’t that thought occurred to me? I think back to when it could have happened before sighing as i thought back to what had happened that night on my birthday, 

“I guess it's possible.” I look at him, a look of possibility in my eyes. Dr.Snow nodded and drew some more blood for the pregnancy test. I went out to the waiting room and sat next to Jake to wait patiently for the results wondering if I really was. If it was positive then how would I tell everyone else? After a few minutes Dr. Snow came out and called me back to the room and I stood walking towards him. Once I got settled back into the room and sat down on the table I prepared for the possibility I was pregnant with Jasper’s baby. Dr. Snow sat down in front of me and said, 

”Bella the pregnancy test came back positive. I want you to start taking prenatal care and I think you should try to get ahold of Carlisle.” Once I heard the word positive it was as if everything else around me suddenly disappeared and that's all I was focused on at the moment. So it was true, Jasper and I are going to be parents! 

"I understand if you need a moment to process all of this. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Dr.Snow said getting ready to leave me to my thoughts for a bit. Jake was the one who's been checking up on me and watching over me since the Cullens left so he has a right to know. I'll tell Charlie when I get home if he's there. 

"Could you please send Jacob in?" With nothing but a smile and a nod, he went to go fetch him and now I sat in silence thinking of what will happen from here on out. A few more minutes passed before Jake came in and sat down in front of me where Dr.Snow was earlier. 

"What happened Bells? The doctor said you had some news to tell me." I looked up at him with what I notice are tears on my face, not of sadness but of joy for it hit me that I was carrying the life of me and my lover.

"Jake," I say, wiping away the tears which blur my vision. 

"I'm pregnant...and it's Jasper's." A smile had crept its way onto my face as he looked at me in shock for a moment before enveloping me in a hug. I wish it was Jasper here holding me like this but at the same time, I just feel happy no matter who I'm hugging right now. After taking a moment to talk about what will happen we talked once more with the doctor before we headed back to my home.


	6. Whitlock’s return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper returns

Chapter 6: Whitlock’s return

JPOV:(3 weeks later)

It’s been three weeks since i had to leave the love of my life and it hasn’t been the same since. The Cullen’s haven’t been the same. Carlisle works too much, Esme does nothing but remodel old homes, Alice has stopped shopping for fun, all Rosalie does is sulk and Emmett doesn't even crack jokes or smile anymore. They’ve all changed, i have to find a way to get them to agree to go back to Forks again. But how? Then it hit me. Convince them it's the best plan with Victoria still around.

I texted everyone that after the hunt tonight we needed to have an urgent family meeting. They all agreed, and when night fell we went our separate ways before reconnecting at the house with full stomachs and yellow eyes. , 

“So what is this about Jasper?” Carlisle asked sitting on the couch next to Esme. Emmett stood next to the glass coffee table, Alice and Rose on the other couch. ,

“We need to go back to Forks.” I said everyone’s eyes snapped up. Emmett had to cough to stop himself from instantly agreeing with my plan. , 

“It’s dangerous the people at the hospital already don’t understand how I continue to stay unchanged.” He said as I rolled my eyes. , 

“We live in the age of plastic surgery and strict dieting.” I replied as Esme touched Carlisle’s arm. , 

“Maybe we could go back, just for a little longer.” She said as Carlisle stood up. ,

“What’s this really about Jasper?” He asked as I fought the urge to think of Bella my Bella.,

“Victoria is still out there, if we leave we leave all those people at the mercy of a killer. The wolves can only do so much, and it’s not fair to them that they have to fight for survival on their very land. Victoria doesn’t believe in the treaty, she’ll kill as many innocent people as she can before she’s stopped.” I said pacing back and forth. Emmett shrugged, 

“Jasper’s right. We need to be there to catch her, or she’s just going to keep killing. We can just say your job offer fell through.” Emmett hinted as Rose stood putting her hand on Emmett’s arm. , 

“The humans need someone looking out for them, they don’t know what they are up against Carlisle, they can’t know.” She said as Carlisle sighed. He turned towards Alice who was silent. Alice’s eyes were glassed over. When her eyes cleared a soft smile tugged at her lips, something she hadn’t done since we’d left Forks. , 

“Jasper’s right if we don’t catch Victoria, she’s going to kill people, so many people. Including Bella.” She said as I shook my head. , 

“Staying here isn’t an option Carlisle.” i said as Carlisle sighed. ,

“I guess I’m out voted we’re going back to Forks.” I nodded. 

“Just let me go back first and then in a week you can come join. I want to scout around and make sure she won’t suspect anything.” Carlisle nodded and I packed my stuff and ran back to Forks not stopping for anything, wanting to get back to Bella as soon as I possibly could.

BPOV:

Three weeks have passed since I found out that Jasper and I would be parents and I moved back to the cottage thinking it would be the best idea since I knew this pregnancy was gonna be different. I was sitting in my bedroom one day staring out the window, my hand on my stomach. Was I doing what’s best for her, my daughter, my last little piece of my favorite soldier. I hoped I was, but I couldn’t be sure. I looked over at the clock and realized that it was six in the evening, and I hadn’t eaten anything all day. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, but found that I had finished all the eggs and milk in the fridge. I guess the awkward grocery store trip couldn’t wait any longer. I grabbed my sneakers from the front stoop, and walked out to my truck. The engine didn’t respond the first time I turned the key, I hadn’t been in the driver’s seat in almost three weeks. Finally after the third turn the engine roared to life. I drove to the grocery store outside of Forks, because I didn’t want to run into anyone from school or someone Charlie knew. 

I grabbed a cart wandering through the store picking up some eggs, some milk, maybe some oatmeal. As I walked past the meat section my stomach growled loudly, I could smell the meat and I really wanted it. I hadn’t wanted to eat much of anything in so long, I almost forgot what it felt like. , 

“Just a minute!” The butcher called from the back as he came over, an apron drenched in blood a bowl of the ruby liquid in one hand and a plate of venison in the other. , 

“What can I get for you today?” He asked as I bit my lip. , 

“I-I’ll take those venison steaks, and a cup of that blood. M-my boyfriend is from England, and I thought it might be nice to try making blood pudding for him, so he isn’t so homesick.” I said, trying to lie as the butcher shrugged, pouring the bowl’s contents into a container with a lid sealing with plastic wrap before wrapping up the steaks. , 

“Hope your boyfriend appreciates this, if it works out you can come back, we just dump the stuff down the drain usually, if someone can use it I’d rather it not go to waste.” The butcher said as I nodded awkwardly, taking the steaks and the container. , 

“I’ll find out when I make it.” I said with an awkward chuckle as I steered my cart towards check out. Soon I was home again my heart pounding in my chest. I just bought blood from a butcher, what did I do that for? I hurried my way to the kitchen, basically tearing the steaks from their packaging with my teeth. I’d never been a big fan of venison steaks, I always found them tough, but something about them made my mouth water, was it my daughter? I touched my stomach with a shaky hand. , 

“Maybe she’s just like her daddy.” I whispered as I put two of the steaks in a pan putting the others in the fridge for the next day. The container of blood was sitting on my counter, I was scared of it. What if I liked it? I impatiently waited for the steaks to cook in the pan deciding that rare was the closest thing to done they would get to because just the sight of the meat made me starving. I took the pan off the heat finding a travel mug in my cabinet that I used to use for tea, I poured three ice cubes into the bottom hearing them clink against the metal interior before I poured half the container of blood into the cup. I knew that I couldn’t fake myself out by hiding the fact that I was about to try blood, but I knew that I might not freak out as much if I can’t see it in the cup. I sat down at the small table, the plate of almost raw deer meat in front of me next to a cup of deer blood. Either I’m helping my daughter thrive, or I’m buying myself a one way ticket to food poisoning. I cut off a piece of the meat biting my lip nervously, it was still cold and red on the inside. I put it in my mouth chewing quickly before I swallowed it, barely giving myself time to register the taste. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, it tasted good, really good actually. I took another bite, and another, and soon both the steaks were gone. For once I didn’t feel like I would immediately throw up after I put down my fork. The venison was a win in my book, now all that is left is the blood. I picked up the cup, my hands shaking as I brought it to my lips. I tilted the cup slowly letting a trickle pass my lips before jerking the cup away. I was scared. I was terrified that I was doing this alone, that my daughter might never know her father, I was scared that I was away from my mom and Charlie, but what scared me the most was that I liked it. The blood tasted icy cold and refreshing almost, like cold water after a long run. I drank the cup without a second thought before I curled up on the couch shaking. I felt better, I didn’t feel as tired or nauseous, I felt good. Maybe that’s all I needed, a little blood and fresh meat. I got up from the couch and walked into my room. I picked up my journal and sat on my bed and started to write down everything that happened. I figured if i wrote everything down then maybe if i ever saw my love again then he would still be able to know everything that happened while he was gone. I know it's not the same as him actually being here but it helped me get through this time without him.as i finished writing I smiled glad that I finally figured out what can help my little princess. I stood up resting my hand on my stomach and couldn’t help the few tears that formed as I felt her kick.

“I love you so much my little flower. i promise to do everything i can to keep you safe.” as i said that i couldn’t help the feeling that something was about to change.

JPOV:(The next morning)

After running all day and all night I finally made it to Forks.i couldn’t believe I was almost back in my love’s arms. I have missed her so much. I walked up to the cottage and used my key to open the door. I walked inside and to her room knowing that she would just be getting up. As I walked into the room she had just walked out of the bathroom and I gasped when I saw her. She had looked radiant. Her hair was down framing her beautiful face, she wore a blue sweater over an oversized grey shirt that hugged her baby bump, along with black jeans and black converse. It took me only a few seconds before I had stopped and done a double take. I couldn’t believe it! She’s pregnant?! I walked over to her. 

“Bella y-you’re…” I couldn't even get it out. She then took my hand and placed it on her stomach and I couldn't help but smile as I felt the baby kick. 

“Yes Jasper, i’m pregnant, and yes she’s ours.” she said looking up at me and i couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face as i pulled her in for a kiss. I felt her happiness at having me back and I knew everything would turn out ok. All of a sudden I could feel other emotions that weren’t coming from Bella and realized the wolves were near. I pulled away from Bella and led her to the living room and sat her on the couch. 

“Stay here my love the wolves are outside.” she nodded and I went outside to face the wolves.


	7. Canine intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wolves learn about a few things

Chapter 7: Canine intuition 

JPOV:

I walked out of the cottage and saw that only Jacob was in his human form.

“Jacob, what are you and the pack doing here? Not that i don’t appreciate you looking out for Bella and my daughter but what’s brought the whole pack here?” I asked on edge. 

“Well Sam caught your scent and we followed to make sure Bella was ok. We didn’t know it was you.” Jacob said relieved. 

“I’m sorry but I should warn you guys the Cullen’s will be here next week. I convinced them it was time to come home, but you all are more than welcome here anytime.”As I said that he gave me a serious but small smile as he nods. 

"So how did you manage to bring them all back?" He asked curiously as he looked me up and down. 

"Honestly it wasn't hard at all. We all had missed this place, and once one person was called by what they missed", I looked back at the cabin which my two loves are housed, 

"the others had chimed in. After all that it was unanimous. So we decided it was time to come back to one of our familiar places." He nodded understanding Jaspers feelings since that's what Sam went through with Emily years prior. 

"Well let us be the first aside from Bella to welcome you back." 

“Thank you Jacob but it's not just Bella that we have come back for, there’s a vampire,named Victoria, after her.” i said solemnly. The wolves growled and Jacob looked surprised. 

“There’s a vampire after Bella? Why what happened?” he asked and I realized no one had told him what had happened last spring break. 

“Let me let Bella know everything is alright and then I'll tell you.” he nods and I go inside and hug Bella.

“Is everything alright love?” she asked me worried. I smiled, kissing her cheek. 

“Yes my darling everything is fine why don’t we sit outside. I was gonna warn the wolves about Victoria and tell them what happened.” she nodded and we walked out sitting on the porch swing together. I wrap my arm around Bella’s shoulders, holding her close to me so I can keep her calm.

I rubbed Bella’s back, my skin against hers was the only thing keeping me together as I recounted the story. , 

“A few months ago during that big lightning storm we were playing baseball, my family and Bella. Three nomads found us, James, Victoria, and Laurent. James was a tracker, he wanted Bella, and none of us wanted him to have her so we concocted a plan. We were going to get Bella far away from James, hoping he would lose interest and leave Bella alone, but we were wrong. We had gotten Bella to Phoenix, my sister Alice and I. He lured her to a ballet studio, he pretended to have her mother. When she got there he tortured her, he broke her leg, threw her into a mirror, and bit her.” I stopped for a minute my body trembling as my feelings got the best of me as I struggled to control them. Jacob looked at me seeing the turmoil in my eyes. , 

“I’ve never seen a vampire actually show emotion.” Jacob said quietly as I took a deep breath. , 

“I might be immortal, but I’m not a rock Jacob.” I said softly before I continued the story. , 

“Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and Alice came to the rescue, and while Emmett and I killed and torched James, Edward saved Bella by sucking the venom out of Bella’s bloodstream. Victoria got away, and she wants revenge. An eye for an eye, a mate for a mate. She wants to hurt Bella and I will never let that happen.” I said my eyes burning with determination. Jacob turned to the wolves. , 

“We’ll help you track her down, Bella is my friend, I’m not going to let you take all the credit for the hero work Cullen.” Jacob said jokingly as I smiled, shaking his hand. , 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Black.” I joked back as he rolled his eyes. , 

“We’ll run patrols of this area, if we catch a vampire scent on our land we’ll track it as far as we can.” Sam said from behind Jacob. , 

“Victoria is fast, and strong so be careful. She has bright red hair, it would be hard to miss in the woods.” I said holding Bella’s hand as the wolves left going back to patrol leaving Bella and I holding each other close on the porch swing, our daughter softly kicking against my hip. If I could cry, I would be, in this moment I was the happiest man. 

BPOV:

I couldn’t believe how happy i was to have Jasper back but i also knew i had to tell him about the blood and how our little flower is more like him. I knew if he looked in the fridge he would see the container of deer blood from the butcher, I’ve been trying to hide it from him. I’d slip it into my coffee in the morning, or into a sauce for my steaks, one of the only things I’d been able to hold down. It was the middle of the night, and I woke up starving. Jasper was out hunting, but I didn’t know when he would be back. I slipped my feet into my slippers to avoid stepping on the cold wood floors as I krept down to the kitchen. I poured the blood into a blue cup drinking it on the couch. I didn’t know I’d fallen asleep until I felt Jasper gently nudging me. I opened my eyes to the concerned face of my favorite soldier. , 

“Bella why didn’t you tell me that the baby was part vampire. I could have called Peter, he can get you better quality blood than deer blood from the butcher shop.” He said softly. , 

“I-I didn’t know how to tell you. I thought you would react badly to it. H-how do you tell the love of your life that you crave blood?” I asked with tears in my eyes. Jasper cupped my cheek, nudging my face to face his. , 

“You’re talking to a vampire, remember Bella. I understand the cravings as well as anyone. I’m going to call Peter and see if he can help us out okay?” He said as I nodded resting my head on his chest still trembling. Jasper rubbed my back humming softly as waves of calming peace broke through the worry in my mind. Before I knew it my eyes were closing. , 

“Don’t worry Bella we’ll get through this together. I’m not going to let you face this alone, you're my entire world. One day I’m going to...” He whispered, before he could finish I was asleep against his chest content in the moment our daughter softly nudged my ribs.


	8. the Cullen's Return

Chapter 8: the Cullen's Return

BPOV: (A week later)

Well it’s finally the day the Cullen’s are coming back. I’m honestly nervous about this. What if they hate me? What if they don’t want anything to do with my flower? They’ve always been like family to me. I don't want to lose them. I walk into the kitchen and see Jasper and Peter cooking breakfast.

“Hey you know you don’t have to do that right?” I ask sitting down at the table. 

“I know that I don’t have to do anything Princess, but considering you’re carrying my best friend’s child, the least I can do is make you some waffles.” Peter said as Jasper smiled. , 

“Eggs and bacon sound okay darlin?” Jasper asked me as I smiled. 

“That sounds really good right now.” I said as Peter slid a cup across the counter to me. Jasper was being careful to stay a safe distance from the cup. I looked at the cup and Peter nodded awkwardly. 

“It’s not orange juice if that’s what you’re wondering.” He said simply as Jasper chewed on his lip. I watched him worried, I knew that this was going to be hard on him. 

“Jazz if you want I can go outside.” I said softly as Jasper shook his head taking a deep breath. 

“No Bella I’m okay.” He said softly.

“Are you sure love?” I asked not wanting to cause him any pain. 

“Yes I can handle it. I will endure anything to keep you and our little girl safe.” I smile a little.

“I know love. I just worry about you, you haven’t fed lately.” 

“she’s right Major you haven’t. Why don’t I stay with Bella and you go feed. The Cullen’s will be here this afternoon. You need your strength.” Peter said, sitting down next to me. 

“Well alright i guess if you’ll stay with my sweet Bella then i guess i could go hunting.” Jasper agreed and smiled a little and I could tell he really needed this.

”but before you go I have something for you and Bella.” Peter said with a smirk pulling out a ring box. Jasper walks over and sits next to me and we open it together and smile at what was inside. One of them was a copper, glimmering with a heavenly golden-red colour, just like the aureolas of angels. That said “his Angel” on it in silver.the other one was as black as the void, shining like oil, just like the horns of demons that said “Her Demon” on it in white. I looked up at Peter smiling. 

“These are perfect for us.” I picked up Jasper’s and put it on his ring finger and Jasper picked up mine and put it on my ring finger and kissed me softly. I smiled and kissed him back but pulled away shortly after. 

“Jasper you need to go hunting before they get here now go.” he smiled and nodded as he got up and walked out the door. I then stood and looked at Peter.

“I’m gonna go take a nap until they get here.” I said heading for the bedroom as Peter nodded.

Carlisle’s POV (a few hours later)

I walked up to the cottage, where Jasper told me to meet him with the others. Esme stood at my side, her smaller hand in mine, Emmett and Rose were right behind me, and to my left stood Alice. As I stepped into the garden Jasper walked in from the woods wiping a drop of blood from his lips, he must have been hunting. Peter came out of the house, and the two talked for a moment, before they both looked up. I smiled softly walking over to hug my adopted son. 

“It’s good to see you’re well.” I said as he smiled. 

“Always keeping in military shape Carlisle you know me.” He replied jokingly as he hugged Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Esme. 

“Where’s Bella? You haven’t been keeping her locked away have you Jazz?” She asked as Peter chuckled. 

“If anything Jazz has to tell Bella to go outside some days.” He commented as Jasper took a deep breath. 

“Would you guys like to come in, and I’ll go wake up Bella. She was taking a nap.” Jasper said as Emmett hugged him. 

“It was nice of you to offer to look after her. She’s like our sister you know?” Emmett said as Jasper nodded. 

“She’s very special.” Jasper remarked as he led us inside. We all settled in various chairs or on sofas as Jasper walked down the hall only to come back a few moments later. We all turned to see Bella walking down the hall carefully, all of us were shocked to see that Bella’s stomach was swollen, like she was carrying a small beach ball under her shirt. I stood up eyes furrowed as I struggled to keep from running over and making sure everything was okay. 

“You know you can carry a watermelon in your hands right Bella?” Emmett asked as Rose shook her head smacking his arm. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I married an idiot.” She commented as Alice snorted out a giggle. 

“You did marry an idiot Rose.” She said as Emmett rolled his eyes glaring at his younger sister. Esme smiled softly, even though I knew it was probably hard to see Bella like that, considering what happened to her own son when she was human. When Bella was standing in the room I walked over to her.

“H-hi guys welcome home.” She said awkwardly as I stood in front of her. 

“As a doctor, I’m ashamed of you that you didn’t tell me earlier, have you been taking prenatal vitamins? Eating healthy? Sleeping? Exercising regularly? How often does the baby kick?” I asked as I went into full doctor mode as Bella’s cheeks blushed pink. 

“Yes, to all but the last one, the last is often.” She said putting my hand on her stomach as I felt the baby kick against my hand. I watched amazed. I had felt babies kick before, but this baby was a member of my family, this baby biologically or not was a member of the Cullens. 

“This is kind of why I asked you here. Bella wanted to ask something of us.” He said as I nodded walking back to the couch sitting next to Esme as we all waited for Bella to talk. 

BPOV:

I paced back and forth nervously trying to figure out the right way of saying this. 

"You all know what I want and I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing I can think of to be fair is to vote.” I said turning to Alice. 

“Alice?” I asked as the little pixie-like girl smiled. 

“I already consider you a sister.” She said walking over to hug me. 

“I'm sorry. I'm really sorry both of you for how I acted. And I'm really grateful that you have been there for my brothers, but this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish there had been someone to vote no for me." Rosalie said as she looked at me with a sad look. 

“It’s a no from me.” She said softly as Emmett shrugged standing up. 

“Well I say hell yeah.” He said, picking me up spinning me around once before carefully setting me down. 

“Esme, what do you think?” I asked turning to the woman who was like a second mother to me. 

“I already consider you a part of the family.” She said beaming. 

“It’s a yes from me.” She said as I smiled turning to Jasper. 

“Jasper?” I asked coyly as he smiled. 

“Since you have been introduced to us I have found a part of myself, a part that I thought died when I was turned. The part of me that was human. You make me feel human Bella, it will always be a yes.” He said grabbing my hand as Rose gasped everyone turning to her as she pointed at our hands. 

“You two are getting married aren’t you?” She asked as I turned bright pink. 

“W-we sorta already are?” I said turning to Jasper who smiles. Alice pouts. 

“You didn’t let me plan your wedding.” She mumbled as I tried not to laugh. 

“How about I let you plan the baby shower?” I asked as her pout turned into a grin. 

“Okay!” She said as I smiled. 

“So it’s settled then, w-when the baby’s born I want to be turned.” I said softly, finally letting the words escape my lips. 

“It will be an honor to welcome you truly into our family Bella.” Carlisle said smiling softly as I leaned my head on Jasper’s shoulder. The front door slammed open causing everyone to jump, Jasper defensively nudged me behind him as Edward strode in eyes cold and angry. 

“Funny how you conducted a family meeting Carlisle, and didn’t think to include me.” He said coldly. 

“Especially when it pertains to Bella.” He said as he turned to Jasper eyes cold. 

“Bella is mine Jasper, she will always be mine.” He said as Jasper shook his head eyes never leaving Edward’s. 

“She was yours, but now she’s not. I hold her heart and she holds mine.” He said as Edward’s eyes settled on the ring on Jasper’s left ring finger, the promise ring, our ring. 

“You’ll regret stealing my girl Whitlock.” He swore as Emmett pulled me away from Jasper, and away from Edward. Emmett was just in time, the moment he pulled me away, Edward lunged at Jasper, my Jasper.


	9. Brotherly Brawl

Chapter 9 :Brotherly Brawl

Carlisle’s POV: 

I saw my sons collide on the floor of the cottage living room. Edward started it. He lunged at Jasper, and Jasper grabbed him, shoving him back. He got Edward through the front door, more specifically he threw Edward through the closed front door into the yard. Emmett kept Bella a safe distance away as Edward lunged at Jasper again and again, trying to break through the confederate soldier’s defenses. Jasper was cool, calm, collected. He was used to fighting with Emmett for fun, Edward was no different. Though he was smaller, and faster, his moves were sloppy, controlled by rage. 

“You’re a deadman Whitlock!” He yelled as Jasper chuckled calmly. 

“I’ve been a deadman longer than you’ve been a live man, Masen.” Jasper retorted as Edward shook his head, his entire body shaking with rage. 

“She’s my girl!” Edward yelled as he lunged at Jasper again, teeth bared ready to bite whatever part of Jasper’s body came closest to them. 

“If she were yours, why does her heart beat for me, why does she say she loves me, why did she agree to marry me. If she were yours, wouldn’t she be doing those things with you little brother?” Jasper commented as Emmett shook his head standing next to me. 

“Jasper’s not helping the situation.” He whispered as I nod Peter walking over to stand with us. 

“He’s trying to burn out all that rage, he used to do it with newborns back in the war.” Peter said as Emmett and I nodded our eyes turning back to the scene in front of us. 

“It’s not my fault you stole your brother’s girl! You act all high and mighty like a southern gentleman, and yet all you are is a homewrecker.” Edward said lunging at Jasper as he grabbed him in a headlock throwing him sideways into a tree. 

“You didn’t have a home with Bella, you didn’t have a life with Bella. You will never have a life with Bella. Bella and I are in love, we live together in that cottage, and we will raise OUR daughter here, together, as a family!” Jasper yelled, slowly losing his cool as all eyes turned to Bella. Edward’s eyes were cold, animalistic, cruel. For a second he lunged at Bella, if Jasper couldn’t have her nobody could. Jasper tackled him sideways, his calmness was gone, he was just as much an animal as Edward was. The two rolled across the lawn, clothes ripping, teeth biting, punches were flying. After a few minutes I grabbed Edward by the scruff of the neck throwing him to the other side of the yard. 

“Both of you stop this! We’re a family, not enemies. Jasper, Edward has every right to be angry that Bella chose you over him, but Edward that doesn’t mean you get a free pass to rip off Jasper’s head. It was Bella’s choice to be with Jasper, respect her decision.” I said sternly as both of them nodded. Edward was still shaking with fury, but he turned walking to the other side of the yard to sit while Bella ran over to Jasper. 

BPOV: 

The minute it was safe I ran over hugging Jazz tightly tears in my eyes. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you love.” I whispered into his neck as he held tight to me our daughter kicking between us as if to say ‘hey I’m still here too!’. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it darling.” He whispered kissing me softly as Edward walked away. 

“Awwwwwe You two are too cute for words.” Alice squealed as Emmett shook his head. i blushed a little.

” Why don’t we go inside and Jasper and I will tell you guys everything right from when we first started dating.” i said as i looked up at Jasper and he agreed. So we walked into the house and we all sat down me in Jasper’s lap and the others around us. I snuggled into Jasper’s chest and he wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my belly and I smiled as our little girl kicked. I guess she too wanted to know the story as well. 

"Well it started months before you guys left. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I fell for him, but by the time I realized it I couldn't stop my feelings for my blonde southern soldier."


	10. Talk it out

Chapter 10: Talk it out  
BPOV:

I take Jasper’s hand and smile a little. 

“Well I guess it all starts with when James was after me.” I said as I felt Jasper tense at James’s name. 

“While we were in Phoenix, Alice had left the room to talk to Carlisle on the phone and to go hunt so it was just us in the hotel room. Jasper and I had started talking and it felt like something just clicked.” I said kissing the ring on Jasper’s finger. 

“I felt like I had never been honest before in my life, I felt like I could trust him with every secret I ever had. When we got back from Phoenix, he asked me to go to dinner with him. We went to a little pizzeria in Portland, and I jokingly ordered a piece of pizza with extra garlic. We walked through the square, and it started to rain, but I wouldn’t let Jasper take me home until we danced in the rain. I can’t dance to save my life, but to feel the freedom to be weird and dopey was very liberating. I’ve never felt like that with anyone.” I said smiling softly. My eyes glanced over the people sitting in front of me, and I swear if Alice was alive, she would be purple from holding in whatever reaction she was having to my story. 

“On our third date, well I think of it as our third date, someone however just says it was a trip to the bookstore that involved hot chocolate and macaroons.” I said jokingly glancing at Jasper who nuzzled my neck, he flashed me my favorite lopsided dimpled smile, the one he only used when he knew he was being naughty. I hoped our little girl inherited the same smile, the smile of my Texas cowboy. 

“I was trying to reach a book on the top shelf, but I was just a few inches too short. I was just about to ask the cashier if she had a ladder when Jasper’s arms wrapped around me lifting me up high enough to grab the book. He knew I would stubbornly tell him I could have gotten it myself if he had reached up and gotten it himself. When he set me down, I turned around, and the entire world seemed to shrink until there was just him and I and the space between us. Then he kissed me, and I forgot everything else.” I said smiling as Jasper chuckled softly. 

“If my memory is any consolation you kissed me, you looked up at me with those deer in the headlights eyes, and you dropped the book, threw your arms around my neck and kissed me.” He said amused as my cheeks turned bright pink. 

“I-I forgot about that actually.” I whispered as Alice stood up disappearing down the hall, but even that distance didn’t keep from everyone hearing her squeal. 

“THAT IS SO ROMANTIC!!!!!!” She gushed before running back down and sliding back into her seat regaining her composure as Emmett snickered. 

“Not a word Emmett.” She hissed as she turned to me batting her eyelashes. 

“What happened next?” She asked as Carlisle coughed to cover a laugh. 

“She was getting to that when you interrupted.” He said calmly as Alice nodded, quieting down as I smiled nervously. 

“The next night Emmett and Edward went on a hunting trip, and they were going to be gone all night. Jasper came over, and he helped me with my trigonometry, even at a hundred Edward is terrible at math, and when I was ready for bed I fell asleep in his arms. That was the first night I didn’t have a nightmare, and since Jasper’s been back I haven’t had one since.” I said as Jasper kissed my forehead. 

“I always make sure that you stay calm and happy when you’re sleeping, no more nightmares.” He reassured as I kissed him softly. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. I looked up at the Cullen’s and sighed. 

“Which leads us to my birthday.” I took Jasper’s hand knowing he still blames himself for what happened. I snuggle close to him trying to keep him calm. 

“I don’t blame you Jazzy, you know that. It was an accident and if Edward hadn’t thrown me into that table i wouldn’t have gotten cut up so badly.” I look up at Jasper to see him nodding in agreement.

“I know love and you’re right, i just hate that i lost control like that.” he said and i shook my head. 

“You didn’t you were feeling your blood lust on top of everyone else’s that couldn’t have been easy for you.” Peter interjected and I nodded.

“It wasn’t Peter I could tell from just looking at him.” Peter nodded and I turned back to the Cullen’s. 

“That night after Edward had dropped me off at home, i had gone upstairs to change and wait for Jasper to come and get me for my surprise gift.” I blushed a little. I didn’t want to share that night with anyone else but Jasper so i didn’t say anything more on it. I took a deep breath knowing that I needed to tell them about the day Edward left and everything, but it's still painful to talk about even now. 

“The next day I got home from school and Edward was there waiting for me… h-he said we needed to talk so he led me to the forest behind Charlie’s house,” I said barely getting it out. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me and i continued, 

“he said you guys had to go, that it wasn’t safe and that I didn’t belong in your world. That i was only human and that i would move on.” I took a shaky breath. 

“I-i felt like my whole world was falling apart, yes i was in love with Jasper so i’m sure I would have been fine with him being gone but he said all of you were leaving and I just couldn't handle that." I looked down at the floor.

“He said it would be like you guys had never existed and that's when he left and i tried to follow him. Jasper found me a few minutes later and promised me that he would be back someday and that he loved me. He then took me home and stayed the night and the next morning with me just holding me.” I smiled a little remembering that. 

“After he left, I missed him a lot,” I looked down, starting to feel a little depressed just thinking of him being gone. 

“I got depressed, I had nightmares too. It sort of felt like there was a hole punched through my chest.” I could feel tears start to form as I continued. 

“ Jacob would come over every day and it helped some. But one day about a few days after my birthday while he was over I got sick and he made me go see Dr. Snow.” I smile placing my hand where my daughter just kicked. 

“That’s when i found out about our little flower. I was shocked at first and maybe a little sad because i didn’t think Jasper would be here for it. But I was also happy that Jasper wasn’t really gone; he had left a piece of him behind with me.” I looked up at Jasper and smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. I was so happy that we were going to have this little miracle of ours. 

JPOV:   
I could feel everyone’s emotions and i knew they felt guilty for causing Bella so much pain but a part of me still sort of blamed them for making me leave her on her own. I looked up at them. 

“You are all feeling guilty and you should, leaving Bella was the hardest thing for me to do but i did it because I knew if i didn’t it could ruin our coven and I didn’t want to be the cause of that, but you should feel guilty for also leaving her unprotected with Victoria still out there. Yes, the wolves were here to help as much as they could but we all know Victoria is smart.” Carlisle stood up and nodded.

“You’re right Jasper we have every right to feel guilty and we’re sorry for what we did but we are a family and we are here to help you and Bella with the baby and anything else that comes up.” he said placing his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly manner.

“Thanks Carlisle, I know we’ll need help when it’s time for our little flower to be born. The only problem is she’s half vampire so i’m not too sure when that will be.” 

“well judging by how far along Bella looks i’d say within the next week or so.” Carlisle said deep in thought. 

“Do you already have a nursery set up?” Esme asked worried. 

“No we…” Bella started when I smiled sheepishly. 

“Actually love we do i-i may have put it together a few nights ago.” she looked at me and smiled. 

“Well can i see it?” she asked and I smiled,taking her hand. I led her down the hall to the room next to ours. I opened the door and heard her gasp.

BPOV:

I looked inside and gasped in amazement. The walls of the nursery were a pale blue, robin to some. It was textured as if someone had spilled it on the wall by accident and tried to blot it away with paper towels. The crib was simplistic, sturdy and oaken painted a perfect angelic white. Draped over the crib was a blanket made of flowers and pink satin, the perfect accessory to the room of a young girl. In the foot of the crib was a patchwork pillow made of dozens of patches woven together sitting atop the pillow as if it were a throne was a velveteen elephant a smile peeking out from beneath it’s trunk. Adorning the wall were a series of hand made dream catchers of all sizes, all secured on a mahogany plank draping the dream catchers down on silk threads. I couldn’t believe how perfect it was! 

“Oh Jasper this is absolutely perfect!” I exclaimed happily as I hugged him. He smiled as he hugged me back. 

“I’m glad you love it darlin’ now we just need a name for our little flower.” he said and I knew immediately what we should name her. 

“How about Lily Whitlock?” I asked. Jasper smiled absently kissing my cheek as his hand ghosted over my stomach, over our little flower. 

"That's a perfect name for daddy's little flower." I smile and yawn a little. 

“Then that will be her name.” Jasper then picked me up and carried me to our bed. 

“I think it’s time for you to get some sleep darlin’ you had an eventful day.” Jasper said as he set me on the bed and covered me up. 

“You’re right Jasper.” I agreed as I snuggled into the covers and fell asleep hoping for a peaceful night's rest.


	11. the birth of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Whitlock is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's birth is a lot like how Renesmee was born in Breaking Dawn so if that was hard for you to watch/read its ok to skip this chapter.

Chapter 11: the birth of an angel 

BPOV: (early the next morning)  
I was having a restless night having nightmares about James and the day Jasper left and I just couldn’t get comfortable. I woke up suddenly feeling pain but it was different than Lily growing or moving. It felt different and more painful. 

“J-Jasper?” I tried to yell but it only barely came out and I winced in pain. I felt the whisper of wind as Jasper ran over as the pain intensified crashing over me in waves, receding for a few moments before crashing again harder. 

“Bella, Bella talk to me. Do you think it’s time darling?” Jasper asked his voice worried as he grabbed my hand. In this one moment, I was grateful that he was a vampire, and made of stone, because otherwise I think I would have broken his hand squeezing it as I nodded. Jasper called Carlisle, moments later he was standing over me, checking my vitals as I whimpered in pain. 

“Carlisle do something! Can’t you see she’s in pain!” Jasper growled in frustration as Carlisle gave him a sympathetic look. 

“I can give her some morphine, but the baby is part vampire Jasper, normal painkillers won’t work.” He said lightly as he gave me the shot, I barely felt the pinch of the needle as another contraction slammed into me like a freight train. 

“Deep breaths Bella.” He said as he took out a scalpel hanging a curtain up so I couldn’t see what he was doing. I couldn’t feel him cut into me, but I knew when he did, I could feel Jasper’s hand tighten on mine as he held his breath. The morphine started to kick in as I slumped back on my pillow, the pain ebbing and flowing steadily. 

JPOV: 

I held onto Bella’s hand, refusing to leave her side as the smell of her blood clogged the air.   
“Jasper it’s okay if you need t-”

“NO! I’m not going to leave her here alone giving birth to OUR daughter Carlisle. I-I’m not leaving her like that. I left her once, and I’m not going to do it again.” I whispered through clenched teeth as Carlisle set down the scalpel. I had to fight every nerve in my body, begging me to lick the blood from the sharp metal, to taste my Bella. 

“I can’t get past the amniotic sac with the scalpel, I’m going to try to rip it with my teeth.” Carlisle said as he ducked his head back behind the curtain. Bella was in a dream like state from the morphine, but she screamed in pain, and then moments later a cry came through the air. At that moment, I couldn’t have felt more human, standing here at the side of my soulmate, becoming a father for the first time. Carlisle set Lily Renesmee Whitlock on Bella’s chest as she smiled a soft sleepy smile. 

“My little angel is finally here.” She whispered as her eyes glassed over. 

“Carlisle, what’s happening?” I asked as Rose took my daughter, our daughter from us to the other room. 

“Bella’s bleeding out, if we don’t change her now she won’t survive Jasper. The choice is yours son, I’m not going to force you to make that decision, but think of that little girl in the other room finding the strength you need to make that decision.” He said leaving the syringe on the table as Emmett came over, hoping to be of service somehow. I touched Bella’s cheek with a shaky hand. 

“I-I-I’m so sorry Bella, I’m so so sorry.” I whispered as I uncapped the syringe, raising it in the air, as I listened for the right place, the place where her blood beat stubbornly. With a whimper I jammed the needle down, through her sternum into her heart. 

“What’s in the syringe Jasper?” Emmett asked terrified as I pressed the plunger down.

“My venom.” I whispered through clenched teeth as I took a deep breath. This would be the hardest thing I think I would ever have to do. Without breathing in again, I bit Bella, my Bella. I bit both sides of her neck, down her arms, to her pale wrists, even down her legs, running my tongue over the wounds watching them seal as I started to pump Bella’s heart for her. I kept that steady rhythm long after the taste of blood coated my tongue, and like an addict I craved more, long after I knew I probably shouldn’t. 

“Please Bella. Stay with me. Don’t go.” I whispered. 

Carlisle’s POV: 

I checked on Lily, she was perfect in every way. When I was sure she was okay. I left her with Rose for a few minutes. I stood in the door watching as Jasper, my troubled son stood over the love of his life pumping her heart for her. His hands and lips were stained with her blood, and his entire body was shaking. After a few hours, Emmett took his place pumping Bella’s heart. It gave Jasper time to check on his daughter, and when Emmett grew bored after a few hours I took over. If Jasper thought it would help, It was worth a try. 

Bella’s POV: 

I heard the cry of my daughter growing fainter and fainter, as fire licked at my bones. It was burning me from the inside out. It was like the bite from James multiplied by a million. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I felt pressure on my chest, I concentrated on the pounding pressure, counting, trying to distract myself from the agonizing pain. After ten thousand two hundred and five, the pressure shifted to a less rhythmic harder pressure, and the counting continued. Like before the pressure stopped after a few thousand, and a new pressure started. It was rhythmic like clockwork, one two three, one two three. I knew it was Carlisle, he had the practice to keep up such a rhythm. I just wanted this burning to stop. I wanted to be with Jasper, with the Cullens, with Lily. 

Bella’s POV: (Three Days Later)

I’ve almost gotten used to the constant pounding on my chest, the same changes, the same counting. It seemed like the second person was Emmett, more powerful and clumsy. He grew bored easily, and didn’t last as long as Carlisle did. My heart was pounding in my chest, like I had downed seven pots of coffee. It was beating faster, and faster. I didn’t know how I was going to keep up. Faster and faster my heart went, like a helicopter ready to lift off. faster Faster FASTER...nothing. My heart stopped beating, it stopped pumping the fire through my veins, after nine million five hundred thousand two hundred and one artificial heart beats, the pounding in my chest stopped as I tried to open my eyes. 

The lights in the room were brighter than I was used to, and the second I opened them a little I slammed them shut again. Morning, something I wasn’t good at. The room darkened a little. 

“You know Bella, not a morning person.” Emmett mumbled as I opened my eyes again. Everything was so, so clear. It felt like I had never seen anything before, I saw the individual grains on the wood table, the specks of dust on the windows, even the little mini rainbows flashing through the light fixtures. 

“Bella? Bella Darling, a-are you okay?” A soft rich baritone voice said from just beside me. I turned a little as I saw Major Jasper Whitlock standing there in all his glory. With my new heightened vision I could see all the scars from the newborn wars, was it bad that they made him even sexier to me? I nodded slowly as he smiled sighing in relief as Carlisle walked over with Emmett. 

“Thank God you’re awake, it was a lot of work not getting bored of doing CPR for hours. I dunno how Carlisle does it.” Emmett said with an eye roll. 

“I-I-I know, I could feel you guys. I counted.” I said softly, my voice sounded like an angel. My once awkward voice honeyed and smooth like audible satin. 

“Y-you did?” Jasper asked as I sat up swinging my legs over standing up as I nodded.

“It kept my mind off the pain.” I said softly, the honeyed voice of the angel answering for me. Jasper walked over slowly reaching out his hand to touch my cheek. The moment his skin touched mine, it was like fireworks all over again. His hand was smooth, and almost warm. 

“I’m so sorry I put you through that Bella.” he whispered as I rested my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him chuckle and I looked up confused. “I am so glad Alice put you in this blue dress it really suits you.”


	12. the first hunting trip

Chapter 12: the first hunting trip

BPOV:  
I walked over to the mirror hesitantly afraid of what I might see. I took an unneeded breath and looked in the mirror. I gasped. I couldn’t believe what I was looking at. As I had taken a look at myself I was met face to face with dark crimson like red eyes, I know they'll turn gold eventually within the months with all the animal blood. It would have felt like I was looking through the eyes of another person if I wasn't looking in a mirror. As I had broken my gaze from my new orbs I had also taken notice that my once light pale face had grown paler than I thought. My hands had reached up to my face as I traced its shape and other features though not much had changed as I fix my usual dark brown hair to cascade around it as it fell down my back behind me as it was before messing with it. My hair had really made my skin stand out even more as I'm pretty sure I looked even more like a porcelain doll. 

“You look beautiful darlin’” my soldier said and if i could still blush i would have. I hugged my soldier and he chuckled. 

“Careful darlin you’re stronger than me right now.” I let go quickly. 

“Sorry my darling soldier.” I looked down a little embarrassed when I felt his hand go under my chin and lift my face up to look at him. 

“It's alright, it's just going to take some time to get used to it. Now you must be starving, let's go hunt and then depending on how you feel after you feed then we can see our little flower. She’s really anxious to see you.” 

“alright.” i agreed knowing that Jasper was right and because i knew i didn’t want to hurt my little girl. I followed him outside the cottage, as we walked through the back door I could hear a fast little heart beat in the living room, like a hummingbird’s wings. I smiled as I held Jasper’s hand as we walked into the forest. 

“So h-how exactly does all this work Jasper?” i asked nervously.,

“First I want you to close your eyes for a minute.” he whispered as my eyes fluttered closed. , 

“Listen to the forest, feel the forest smell the forest.” He said in my ear as I shivered, in honesty all I could smell was his cologne, cedar wood and cinnamon, but as I focused I could smell other things, the freshness of water, the earthiness of moss, the slightly foul smell of mushrooms. I smiled softly as my eyebrows furrowed. I could smell something, something across the river, and as I concentrated I could hear it too. , 

“Can you smell them yet?” he asked as I nodded. , 

“The one thing about hunting is the freedom to be the one thing we have to hide. We can be our fullest selves. Now come on, the longer we stand here chitchatting the closer it is to bedtime for our little doodlebug.”He whispered as he took off running, I ran after him surprised that I could catch up, and keep up. We ran with lightning like speed through the forest over the river. I would have kept running if Jasper didn’t grab me by the waist pulling me to a halt. In a clearing were a herd of deer. , 

“okay I’m going to sneak around the other side and spook them. Your job, catch one and keep it down. Then we’ll get to lesson two.” He said kissing my temple as he ran out of sight. A moment later the herd scattered. I ran after the biggest one I could tackling it to the ground as the others ran away. I could feel it struggling, I could smell the blood in it’s veins, and without a second thought I bit down hard into its neck, its blood was hot and earthy, like a hot green tea after a long walk in winter. I drank and drank until no more blood ran from it’s neck and the deer went still. I dropped the body looking up to see Jasper standing there smiling, not a hair rumbled, a single drop of blood clung to his bottom lip. From his pocket he withdrew a wipe cleaning the blood from my chin and cheeks. I was a mess. ,

“How are you so good at it?” I asked as he chuckled, nuzzling me softly. , 

“Years of practice, and years of hunting more challenging prey.” i sighed hoping to one day be as good as he is. 

“So my darlin’ are you full and ready to go see our little flower or do you need to hunt some more?” he asked and I stopped to think knowing i wanted to be sure i was full before i went near my little girl. 

“Maybe a few more deer before we go just to be safe i-i want to make sure i don’t hurt her.” i said a little nervously looking down. 

“Alright darlin’.” he said and we went back to hunting.

JPOV:(A few minutes later)  
After we had finished our deer we decided it was time to go home and to see our little flower. I knew my darling Bella was nervous about hurting her and i knew by that instinct that she wouldn’t hurt her. I took her hand and we walked back to the cottage taking our time to give her more time to process everything.We spent time wandering the path and other quick areas just to let her have a piece of mind. Once she was ready to head back to the cottage we made our way back to the trail. I was happy she was slowly getting used to it all but at the same time i was also happy because i had a plan in motion and couldn’t wait to execute it. All we had to do was return to the cottage.


	13. She said yes!

Chapter 13:She said yes!

JPOV:  
I took Bella’s hand and we walked back to the cottage where I knew the rest of the Cullen’s would be with our little flower awaiting our return. I could feel how nervous Bella was and I did what I could to help her with the nerves. 

“It's all going to be alright darlin’ you won’t hurt her i promise our little flower will be safe.” I said pulling her close to my side. She smiled and held onto me as we walked inside and into the living room where everyone was gathered waiting. Once we got to the living room everyone turned to face us and smiled, Carlisle walked over and I smiled. 

“Its ok Carlisle, Bella’s ok. She’s in control.” I turned to my beautiful love and kissed her cheek and I could feel everyone’s tension drain out of them being replaced by relief. 

“Where’s Lily?” I asked and Esme smiled. 

“Rose has her in her room, she'll be here in a second.” she said and I nodded holding Bella’s hand trying to keep her calm. It's times like these that I stop and realize how much we help each other. We know just what to do to make the other feel safe, secure, and loved. As one hand held hers, my other one fumbled with the velvet box in my pocket. No one has a clue of what's going on, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to steal my love away for a moment. I suddenly have a plan in mind as I turn to Bella,

"Lets go and see our little flower" and she gave a small smile as she held my hand a little tight. We excuse ourselves and head to the nursery where Rose and Lily were and she turned to us with our sleeping angel in her arms. She slowly set her back down in the crib before walking over to us informing she just went down for a nap not long ago before giving us some time with her. Bella had let go of my hand and walked over to the side of the crib looking down making quiet small talk with Lily, and while her back was to me i knew it was time. As she was distracted i got down on my knee and managed to free the box from my pocket. I was just in time too as the last few hushed words that came from Bella's mouth she turned and saw me. 

"Jasper…" was all I heard, and like that she was stunned silent as she covered her mouth looking surprised. 

"Bella", I started clearly but in a hushed tone as to not wake our flower. 

"I know we've been through so much together. We've seen each other at both our highs and lows, we have a beautiful daughter, and have helped each other through any problem that's arisen. What i'm trying to say is that, there are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you. So what i'm asking of you is, will you marry me?" I opened the box to reveal a silver ring which held a simple square diamond as tiny circular ones lined the band. I realize that, through my whole speech I had looked at the floor, probably because my nerves had taken over, and i mentally cursed myself, but when I looked up I saw tears that would never fall in her eyes and she was starting to sob lightly as she quietly but quickly walked over to me enveloping me in an embrace. As she buried her head in the crook of my neck I could hear her muffled reply and just like that I was ecstatic because in that moment she had agreed, and I earned myself a wife. I couldn’t believe after everything that we had been through we were going to finally have our happy ending. I slid the ring onto her finger, smiling as it fit perfectly and I pulled her close to me kissing her softly.

BPOV:  
I couldn’t believe it, my soldier and I were getting married! I hugged him close, completely happy when I heard a little giggle coming from Lily’s crib and I turned to see she was awake. I walked over and picked her up gently. 

“Hello my little flower, I'm so happy to see you.” I said, holding her close to me and she smiled snuggling close. It was nice to hear the sound of her laughter as she tried to hold my face in the palms of her hands. Jasper walked over and put a hand on my waist as the other messed up her hair. 

“I can’t wait for all the moments like this” Jasper said as it feels like everything is standing still, a kodak moment as they say to which I chuckle knowing if i had my camera on hand right now it would go straight in an album. After a couple of minutes of standing in blissful silence a knock snapped us out of it as the door slowly opened to show Carlisle emerging.

“I see someone is finally awake from her nap” he chuckles as Lily gives him a big and bright smile. 

“If you don’t mind Jasper, Rosalie and Alice are waiting to play with Lily. Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting” he jokes as Jasper nods knowing not to get between them and the baby. As soon as they were gone Carlisle turned back to me before he asked me to take a seat. Doing so I sat back on a rocking chair as he took a seat on the ottoman, rested his elbows on his knees and gave me a look of relief. 

“I just wanted to make sure your thirst was under control Bella.” he said and I nodded understanding.

“My thirst is fine Carlisle really, Jasper already made sure of that.” i said and sat down across from him already getting back into old habits which sorta surprised me.

"Well that's good" He says with a smile. 

"How about your regular movements? I know you've probably seen that doing certain tasks will now be given a bit more force or speed than normal". He looks around for a moment as if searching for something but i just don't know what. He gets up placing a hand on Lily's crib. 

"We're going to do a couple of tests." I nod before we begin as he has me do a variety of things from trying to gently lift the crib, to simply walking across the room from end to end. After a few tests in such a quick amount of time we stop and he gives me a certain look. That look in which he seems to think long and hard about something. 

"Ok," he says as the smile returns to his face as he walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. 

"For the most part you passed the tests. Where you are lacking in some tasks we can help." He says in confidence before releasing my shoulder. 

"Now," he motions to the door

"shall we get back to the others?" I nodded and followed him into the living room.


	14. Grandpa Charlie

Chapter 14: Grandpa Charlie

BPOV:

Carlisle and I walked into the living room and I smiled as I saw Jasper holding our little flower as everyone looked on at him. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

“How is she?” I asked.

“She’s perfect my love. I just fed her now. I'm just trying to get her to fall asleep.” he said and I smiled and held out my arms for her and he set her in them.

I held her close, rocking her and I started to hum softly and smiled as she started to fall asleep. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder and I smiled just happy to be in our own little bubble watching our little flower sleep. I looked up at Jasper and bit my lip a little nervously to ask what I wanted to ask the most. I wanted to know what Charlie was told and when i could see him, but i was also scared that it would be too much for him to take in.

“What is it Darlin’?” Jasper asked as I looked at him, seeing he has a curious look on his face.   
“No, it’s nothing” I try to play it off even though i really want to know. 

“I can feel that you’re worried” and before i could question him he smiled 

“I know when you bite your lip it means you’re worried. What is it?” my love asked looking at me as his smile turned to worry which made everyone else’s expressions match.

“W-well i was thinking about Charlie, i wanted to see him. I want to know how he is and what he was told, ``I said nervously. Jasper held me close.

“We haven’t said anything to him yet other than he has a granddaughter now.” he said and I nodded. 

“We told him you had a hard delivery and you needed rest and time to heal before you could have visitors but that i would call him as soon as you were well enough for them.” Carlisle said smiling softly.

“I want to see him b-but i don’t know, is it a good idea?” I asked looking up at my soldier. He smiled and nuzzled me.

“You are in control darlin’ it will be fine we all think it's safe.” he said and i smiled. 

“Ok um, Carlisle will you call Charlie and tell him i’m ok and that i’d like to see him?” i asked and Carlisle nodded pulling out his phone and called Charlie while Jasper and i walked into Lily’s room and put her in her crib for her nap.

Carlisle’s POV:

I took out my phone as soon as Bella said she was ready to see Charlie and called his number. After a couple of rings he picked up.

“Carlisle? What is it? How’s Bella?” Charlie asked sounding like he was tired.

“Bella is much better Charlie, she’s actually up for visitors now and she’d really like you to meet your granddaughter.” i said smiling.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” he said.

“Alright i will let Bella know that you are on your way.” i said and hung up the phone and looked at Alice who was a step ahead of me and already helping Bella with her brown contacts. I chuckled shaking my head. Alice and her gift always comes in handy. 

“Charlie is on his way and he is really happy that you are up for visitors.” i said and Bella smiled. I could tell even without Jasper’s gift that she was nervous and i went over and sat down next to her and hugged her.

“Hey it’s gonna be alright Bella we’re all here for you and we’ll be here to help you. You are a part of our family now and you always have been.” i said and she hugged me back.

“Thanks Carlisle.” she said calming down.

“Anytime Bella.” i said and Jasper came over holding Lily.

JPOV:

I sat next to Bella and handed her our little flower and smiled as she held her. I couldn’t help but smile everytime i saw Bella with our daughter. I could tell Bella was nervous about seeing Charlie and to be honest i think we all were to a point.

“Are we sure this is a good idea? I mean Bella was just turned.” Edward said and i couldn’t help but glare. 

“That isn’t your concern Edward. Bella is my mate not yours and if she says she’s ready then i trust her.” i said and he rolled his eyes and turned walking away. I kissed Bella’s cheek and just then we heard a car pull up and i saw Bella stiffen.

“Darlin’ stay calm, it's ok you can do this i believe in you.” i said and she nodded.

“I-i want Peter here i-i know he can’t be around Charlie but i at least want him close by just in case.” i nodded and looked over at Peter who agreed and went upstairs so he could listen in and be close in case Bella needed him. I took Bella’s hand as we both listened to Charlie get out of his car and walk up to the door.

BPOV:

As Charlie knocked on the door i turned to Jasper a little panicked and for a split second rethinking this whole thing. Jasper smiled softly and I immediately felt calm and knew he used his gift to help me calm down. 

“Thank you Jasper.” i said and he kissed me softly.

“Anytime darlin’.” he said and i looked up just as Carlisle opened the door and Charlie walked in.

“Bells?” Charlie asked, a little confused and i nodded.

“Yeah it's me dad.” i said and smiled a little holding Lily close to me not sure how she’d react being around Charlie.

“You look good Bells, you had me worried. And Jasper its good to see that you’re back i know Bella was worried you weren’t coming back.” he said and Jasper smiled sheepishly.

“Honestly sir, nothing could keep me away from your daughter, she’s my soul mate although i must admit i wasn’t aware of Lily’s existence until i came back and for that i apologize to both you and her.” Jasper said and i took his hand.

“Jazz, its ok you had no way of knowing. we were careful.” i lied for Charlie’s sake knowing he couldn’t handle the actual truth and then there’s the fact he can’t know about vampires.

“I know Darlin’ but i still feel bad i wasn't here for most of it.” i kissed him softly.

“You were here for the hard part and besides you’re here now when Lily and i need you most.” i smiled and just as i said her name Lily opened her eyes and looked up curious at what was going on. I heard Charlie gasp and i looked up to see his whole face soften.

“Dad meet, your granddaughter Lily Whitlock.” i said and he looked up confused.

“Whitlock is my actual last name, Hale was the name that i used after Esme adopted me and Rose.” Jasper explained and i smiled.

“So when you and Bella get married she’ll be Isabella Whitlock then?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, she will sir and i believe it suits her perfectly already.” Jasper said and if i could still blush i know i would be.

“Well Lily looks exactly like you both and i am absolutely thrilled to be her grandpa, i can’t wait to spoil her.” i couldn’t help smile at how happy Charlie was.  
Charlie stayed for a couple of hours but soon it was time to put Lily down for her nap and Charlie had to get ready for work tomorrow.

“You know Jasper i carry a gun and if you ever leave them again i will use it.” Charlie said as he hugged me goodbye and walked out the door. Jasper kissed my head and smiled.

“If only he knew bullets didn’t hurt me.” Jasper said and I playfully slapped him and he held his arm prentding to be hurt.

“He thinks you’re human, remember, and let's keep it that way.” I said and he chuckled kissing me.


	15. Matrimony

Chapter 15: Matrimony

BPOV: (3 months later)

I can’t believe today was the day Jasper and I are getting married. I couldn’t help but smile, I couldn’t believe this was happening. As I got dressed I thought back to a month ago when Peter,Jasper and I were sitting around talking about their time in Texas.

Flashback:

“So, Peter has Jasper ever gone back to Texas throughout the year? Is there anything I should know?” I was curious about Jasper’s past. I knew about his past as a human and about the newborn armies. But nothing after that.

“Well, he has come and gone a few times. I know of a few years where he stayed with us for a long time because he was curious about a singer that was really big at the time.” he said and Jasper shook his head.

“Which singer? Is it anyone I would know of?” 

“It’s possible you haven’t really heard of her, she was big in Texas and Mexico more than anywhere else.” Jasper said, looking a little sad.

“Who was she? And why do you look so sad Jazzy?” I was worried now that there was something he wasn’t telling me.

“Her name was Selena Quintanilla Perez, they called her the Queen of Tejano music. She was killed when she was twenty-three.” Peter said and I looked down.

“She was very big and she’s even bigger all these years later, she was working on a crossover album at the time she died and they released it a couple of months or so after that, there’s a few songs that I like.” Jasper said and stood up.

“We were there the day she died, we were on our way back to where Charlotte was waiting for us when we heard what happened.” Peter said and I walked over to Jasper and took his hand.

“Which song of hers is your favorite? I’d love to listen to it with you.” he smiled a little and kissed my cheek.

“There’s a lot and the two that stand out the most right now are “Dreaming of you” and “I could fall in love”. She had a beautiful voice and could calm a crowd of thousands.” I smiled and hugged him. 

“I’m glad that she was a wonderful person and that her memory lives on.” I said and he held me close.” 

End of Flashback

Ever since that conversation, I had been working on a surprise for him. I was planning on singing a song of Selena’s just for him. I had been practicing with Alice and Rosalie every chance I got and finally felt ready. I just really hope he’s going to like it. There was a knock at the door and I looked over and saw Alice walk in.

“Are you almost ready Bella? It’s almost time.”

“Yeah, I just have to put my dress on and then i’ll be ready. Is Lily all ready to go?” I asked since Alice wouldn’t let me see her all morning.

“She’s ready and sitting with Esme and Carlisle.” I nodded and went over to where my dress was and put it on. I smiled as I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was a little surprised at what I saw. I didn’t recognize the woman looking back at me. But I knew it was me.

“Ok Alice I’m ready. Is everything ready for my surprise for Jasper?” I asked as I picked up my bouquet of red roses and walked out of the room.

“Everything is set up and ready to go. Jasper will love it. I've seen it.” she said and went to get Charlie.

JPOV: (a few minutes later)

I was standing at the altar that was set up in the Cullen’s back yard and smiled at all our friends who were in the audience and my little flower who was sitting in Esme's arms as Carlisle stood behind me ready to officiate the wedding and Peter at my side as my best man. I was honestly a little nervous, Alice has been bouncing excitedly all week and that could only mean there is something she wasn’t telling us. Suddenly the music started and Alice, Rosalie, and Charlotte walked down the aisle in purple dresses and I smiled knowing Bella couldn’t decide who should be her maid of honor so she picked all three of them. Then my beautiful Bella came into view and if I had to breathe my breath would have been taken away. The front and top half of her hair was pulled back and held back, and the rest of her hair was flowing down her back. She was wearing a short veil. She was wearing a strapless white gown with a sweetheart neckline and form fitting to just below her hips and is lacy. Below that the dress flares out and has a layer of sheer material over it. And her dress trails behind her. She was so beautiful. Charlie had been guiding her down the aisle until suddenly the music changed and I couldn’t help but gasp as I recognized the song. 

BPOV:

I smiled as Jasper noticed the song change. Dad left my side and went to his seat as I started to sing the opening part of Jasper’s favorite Selena song.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

I continued to sing as I walked down the aisle and everyone watched in amazement.

Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
Am I there? Am I?  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day, wait for the day  
And the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

I walked up to where Jasper was,took his hand and smiled as I sang the next part.

Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño

I placed my hand on his cheek as I finished the song and I knew if he could cry he would have.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me  
And said, "I love you."  
I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

With you tonight  
'Til tomorrow  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
'Til tomorrow dreaming endlessly  
With you tonight  
Endlessly endlessly dreaming (Author’s note: song is Dreaming of you By: Selena Quintanilla Perez)

Jasper pulled me close and kissed me and I couldn’t help but smile knowing he loved his surprise.

“Alright you two, how about we get started.” Carlisle said as we pulled apart and I couldn’t help smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry Carlisle.” Jasper said and took my hands in his.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Isabella Marie Swan and Jasper Adam Whitlock. Now Jasper you said that you wrote your vows, would you like to go first?” Carlisle asked and I looked at my soldier surprised.

“You wrote your vows?” I asked and he smiled.

“Yes I did Darlin’. Are you ready to hear them?” I nodded and he kissed my hand and started to speak.

“Bella, ever since we first met I had felt this strong connection to you, and over almost two years since then I have felt more alive than I have ever felt before. You make me smile whenever I am down, you fill my life with so much joy and happiness and now we have a beautiful daughter together. Lily is so beautiful and I never thought having a daughter would be a part of my life and now that she’s here I can’t imagine my life without her or you. You have made me the happiest man in the whole universe and I promise to do everything I can to make you just as happy.” I smiled and if I had been able to cry,I know I would have.

“Now Bella, I believe it is your turn.” I nodded and looked into Jasper’s beautiful golden eyes and smiled as I began.

“I didn’t really write anything down but I do know what I want to say and it’s this. Jasper, you have made me so happy, more happy than I ever thought I could possibly be. Being with you has made me feel more like myself than anyone else has made me feel, when we are together I feel completely whole. And having our little flower feels like we’re complete. I never thought we would be blessed with our Lily and now that she’s here I can’t imagine our life without her. I love you with all my heart and soul and I promise whenever you are sad I will do everything I can to make you happy again.” he kissed my cheek and we turned to Carlisle and he smiled as he nodded.

“Well that was beautiful both of you, now Jasper take Bella’s ring and place it on her finger. Bella you do the same with Jasper’s.” Carlisle said and I held out my hand and Jasper slid the silver band onto my finger. I then took Jasper’s ring and slid it on to his finger as a smile spread across my face.

“With the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper you may now kiss your bride.” I smiled as Jasper pulled me close and we shared our first kiss as a married couple.


	16. The Honeymooners

Chapter 16: The Honeymooners

JPOV:

I couldn’t believe we were finally married! I held Bella close to me as our friends and family cheered and clapped for us and I looked over at my little flower to see that she was clapping and smiling.

“Darlin’ look at our little flower.” I said and Bella looked at her and smiled even more.

“She’s smiling.” 

“We’ll have to talk to Carlisle and see if he can tell us more about how she’s growing so fast and what that means.” she nodded and I kissed her forehead. She smiled and we walked over and she picked up our little flower.

“She’s so beautiful in her light purple dress. I’m glad Alice found it.” Bella said and I smiled.

“Actually Rose found it for us.” she looked at me shocked.

“Rose found it? W-why would she help if she's never liked me.” 

“She does like you, she's just not sure how to express it.” I said and she sighed.

“I should go thank her.” I smiled a little as I noticed the Denali’s were walking over to us.

“Later, you should meet our “cousins” first.” she looked at me confused and I held her close as I looked at Eleazar.

“Hello Eleazar, thank you for coming.” I said and he smiled.

“Thank you for inviting us Jasper. I know we aren’t as close as the rest of the Cullen’s but we are grateful to be here to celebrate yours and your bride’s special day.” Eleazar said and I smiled.

“Bella my love, this is Eleazar and his mate Carmen. And the three ladies behind them are Tanya,Kate and Irina.” Bella smiled softly.

“It’s nice to finally meet you all, the Cullen’s have told me a lot about all of you.” she said as she adjusted Lily in her arms slightly.

“You as well Bella, and who is this little one?” Carmen asked and I smiled.

“This is Lily Whitlock, she’s mine and Bella’s biological daughter.” I said taking Lily out of my love’s arms as she reached out for me.

“How is that possible?” Tanya asked, shocked. I knew a lot of our friends were going to have questions and I sighed. 

“How about we answer all of your questions after the festivities are over. That way all of our vampire guests can know at once.” I suggested and Tanya nodded agreeing. I smiled and handed Lily to Alice already knowing she was going to tell us it was time for our first dance as a married couple. I took my love’s hand and led her to the dance floor.

“I’m still not sure about dancing Jazz.” Bella said and I smiled wrapping my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her forehead.

“Don’t worry darlin’ i’ve got you.” she nodded and we began to dance. I smiled as she slowly got the hang of dancing and rested her head on my shoulder contently. 

“This is nice. I never thought I'd enjoy dancing.” she said and I kissed her forehead.

“It all depends on who you dance with darlin’.” i said and noticed everyone walking onto the dance floor and joining us. Well all except Charlie who was holding Lily. I looked at Bella and noticed she was looking over at Charlie too.

“Why don’t you go ask your father for a dance and i’ll go ask Esme.” I suggested and she nodded walking over to Charlie.

BPOV:

I walked over to where Charlie was sitting holding my little flower and smiled. 

“Dad? Would you dance with me?”I asked holding out my hand as Carlisle walked over and took Lily from Charlie.

“I believe it's time for Lily to go to bed. I’ll go put her down so you can dance with Bella.” Carlisle said as he walked back into the house. Charlie smiled as he took my hand and we walked onto the dance floor. He placed his hand on my waist and took my hand in his free one and we started to sway to the music.

“I’m proud of you Bells.” Charlie said and I smiled a little.

“For what dad?” 

“For following your heart and getting what you want in life. It's all i’ve ever wanted for you.” I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

“I couldn’t have done it without you dad. I am grateful for everything you have done for me and I want you to know that you’re always going to be welcome over at our house.” I said and he kissed the top of my head. 

“Jasper is a great man, i’m glad to have him as a son in law.” he laughed knowing that’s Charlie’s highest praise.

“Dad?” I asked looking up at him.

“What is it Bells?” 

“N-nothing, I just want you to know that I love you.” he smiled and hugged me.

“I love you too Bells.” 

JPOV: (a few hours after the wedding ended)

After all the human guests had gone home and we had cleaned up the back yard, Bella and I walked home to change clothes so we could go back and tell everyone our story and how Lily came to be. 

“W-what if they don’t understand Jasper?” Bella asked worriedly as she put her shoes on.

“Then we’ll make them understand darlin’ i promise everything will turn out alright.” I said and hugged her.

“I-i trust you Jazz.” I smiled as I kissed her softly pulling her close to me.

“We should go back before they come looking for us.” she said as she pulled away and I chuckled.

“That wouldn’t be good. I don't want them to interrupt our time together.” She kissed my cheek and walked outside. I followed her, taking her hand in mine and we walked back to the main house together. As we walked I couldn’t help but think about all the events that lead us here. I sighed and stopped walking.

“What is it Jazz?” Bella asked worriedly and I looked at her.

“We have had such an amazing last few months that we forgot about something.”

“What’s that?”

“Not what darlin’ Who.” I said pulling her close.

“V-victoria.” she said and I nodded.

“We’ll have to ask our friends if they will help.” I said and kissed the top of her head wanting to keep her and our little flower safe.


	17. Defeating Victoria

JPOV:

We walked into the main house and saw all our friends sitting in the living room waiting for us.

“Where’s Lily?” I asked a little worried.

“She’s fine Jasper. She’s upstairs in Alice’s room sleeping.” Esme said and I relaxed sitting down on the couch pulling Bella down to sit next to me. 

“D-did she grow again?” Bella asked worriedly and i took her hand in mine squeezing it gently.

“Yes. she has but it hasn’t sped up much.” Carlisle said and i sent calming waves to Bella knowing that's what she was worried about most.

“W-we should uh tell the others our story and how Lily came to be.” I said as I looked at all of our friends. I was surprised to see some more of our friends had showed up. The Amazon’s had come as well as the Eygptian coven, as well as Garrett. 

“I didn’t realize we would have more company.” 

“Yes we thought since Victoria was still out there it would be best we have more of our friends here.” Carlisle said and I nodded.

“Shouldn’t the wolves be here too, at least Jacob and Sam?” Bella asked and I nodded agreeing.

“I’ll call them now darlin’.” I said and took out my phone and called them.

BPOV:

As Jasper called the wolves I looked around the room at all the new faces and I bit my lip nervously. I really hope they will understand and be willing to help us with Victoria. Peter walked over to me and took my hand comfortingly and I smiled a little grateful to have him as a friend.

“It’s going to be alright Bella, Charlotte and I will be here no matter what.” he said and I nodded. Jasper came back over then and sat next to me. 

“Sam and Jacob will be here in a little while.” he said and I took his hand.

“That sounds like a good idea. Should we tell our friends about Lily while we wait?” 

“I think that would be a good idea.” I sighed as Jasper pulled me close to his side and Peter kept hold of my hand for support.

“Well I guess we should start with the fact that Jasper and I started dating while I was still human.” I started and a lot of our friends seemed surprised by this knowing Jasper’s history.

JPOV:

I could tell our friends were surprised and I thought it best I took over. I took Bella’s hand in mine and smiled a little.

“Well i’m sure by now you all have heard the story of James and how he was after Bella.” I said and they nodded.

“Well that's sorta where our love story started. It was just after James attacked Bella as Bella was healing Alice and I had decided that it would be good for Bella and I to get to know each other better.” I said looking at Alice smiling.

“Looking back on it now I think she always knew I was meant to be with my lovely Bella.” I kissed Bella’s cheek and she smiled.

“I know I was always meant to be with you Jasper.” she said and I pulled her close.

“And I was always meant for you darlin’.” I said as I kissed her cheek. 

“That’s so sweet. You two are perfect together.” Tanya said and I smiled.

“Now you asked how it was possible that Lily is our biological daughter. Well that’s more complicated. Bella and I hid our relationship for a long time and on her birthday we… well we got a little carried away.” I was a little embarrassed.

“The next day Edward came by and said that he and his family were leaving and that he and I couldn't be together anymore. At the time everyone still thought Edward and I were together.” I held Bella closer as she talked.

“I was heartbroken, I thought Jasper had left and was never coming back.” 

“Darlin’ you know I would never do that to you.” I said rubbing her back soothingly.

“At the time i wasn’t really thinking.” she admitted and held onto me.

“I came back to tell her that I would find my way back to her as soon as I possibly could.” 

BPOV:

“A week or two after my birthday I was hanging out with my friend Jacob and I started to feel sick. He made me go to the hospital to get checked out. That’s when I found out I was pregnant with our daughter.” I said looking up at Jasper smiling a little.

“I cried when he told me. I thought that i wouldn’t get to share this experience with Jasper and i was scared he’d never get to meet our little girl.” I looked down at Lily in my arms and smiled a little.

“I came back a few weeks after that and got the surprise of my life. My sweet Bella was pregnant and I couldn’t believe it. I was beyond happy, but i was also worried because i had never heard of this being possible.” Jasper said 

“We slowly realized the baby was part vampire and needed blood and at first animal blood helped but then we had to switch to human blood for a while.” he continued as our friends listened intently.

“After that the rest of the Cullen’s came back and we had Lily in October.” I finished and smiled.

“Well, she’s a very special princess.” Carmen said standing and walking over to us.

“Yes she is. Now we need to ask our friends for a big favor.” Jasper said as he looked at everyone.

“Anything we can do to help.” Benjamin said politely.

“Victoria, James’s mate is still out there and she wants revenge for his death. We would like your help protecting Lily and finding her. We have to end her before she tries to hurt our little flower.” I held her close to me as Jasper talked not wanting to let her go.

“You know Char and I are in.” Peter said and I smiled.

“Thank you Peter.” 

“You can count us in as well.” Tanya agreed. Soon everyone had agreed to help us and we walked out of the house to work on a strategy on how to find her. I stood off to the side still holding my little flower close to me while Jasper and Peter started to talk about an idea they had. I’m so grateful to have my family here to help as well as our friends. Carlisle came to stand next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“We are very lucky we have such wonderful friends.” he said and I nodded.

“I’m sorry that it's come to this. I know you aren’t fond of harming others.” he gave me a small squeeze.

“It's alright Bella. We protect each other no matter what. You are family now.” I gave him a hug and smiled.

“Thank you Carlisle.” he kissed the top of my head and walked over to Esme. Suddenly the wind shifted directions and I stiffened at the new scent. It wasn’t one I recognized but within seconds Jasper,Emmett,Peter,and even Edward was around me and Lily.

“Jazz who is it?” I asked a little nervous.

“Victoria.” he growled, getting in a protective crouch. I looked up and there she stood. She was 5'6" tall, with long, curly, brilliant orange hair that reminded me of flames. I held Lily closer to me and she smirked.

“Awwe little Bella thinks holding the child closer to her will protect her. I guess I'll have to prove her wrong.” she said and Jasper growled.

“You will never touch my daughter or my wife ever.” he snapped and lunged at her. If I wasn't holding Lily I would have lunged after him. I didn’t want him to get hurt or worse. Peter ran to help Jasper as Emmett stayed next to me just in case Victoria got past them. They kept fighting every time Victoria tried to get away Peter was there blocking her. Finally Victoria made a mistake and Jasper ripped her head off and Peter lit her on fire. As soon as I knew she was gone i ran to Jasper and hugged him as tight as i could without hurting Lily. he wrapped his arms around us and i couldn’t help the sobs that came out of me.

“Shh. it’s ok darlin’ i’m ok she’ll never bother us again.” he said rubbing my back. 

JPOV:

Bella slowly started to calm down and I kissed the top of her head. Slowly our friends started to leave heading home. I knew we would see them again and I took my little girl and held her as Bella went to say goodbye.

“Jasper, we should go run another test on Lily before you take her home.” Carlisle said as he walked over to me. I sighed but nodded knowing he was right. I followed him into his office and set Lily on the exam table.


	18. Author's note

so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.


End file.
